Sleeping Angel
by Princessa Guinevere
Summary: Doing chores can be tiresome, as Elizabeta discovers. She becomes victim to slumber in an unlikely place. Warning M-Rated for a reason. Generic story is generic.


AustriaXHungary- Sleeping Angel

Summary: Doing chores can be tiresome, as Elizabeta discovers. She becomes victim to slumber in an unlikely place.

"So many chores..." Elizabeta sighed as the mop she was swabbing with made a squelching sound, coming into contact with the cold wooden floor of the pristine kitchen within Austria's mansion. She'd spent her entire day cleaning, the beds made, windows wiped over, toilets scrubbed... not a pleasant job, but it had to be done. Roderich was notorious for cleanliness and order- the man was OCD, Elizabeta could swear on it. Eventually after hours of washing and drying, the chores were finished, Elizabeta looked ready to drop.

"I'll go and rest before preparing dinner. I'm sure Roderich won't mind..." She ended up yawning at the end of her sentence.

"Ideally I should tell him first... don't want to be scolded for sleeping on the job." Her logic led her to the door of Roderich's study, where she knew he was working.

"I shouldn't disturb him... he'd get upset. I'll wait until he finishes, he usually finishes about now anyway..." Sliding herself down the doorframe to his study, she found herself pulling her knees to her chest, waiting patiently for Roderich to finish his work. She felt her eyelids getting heavier by the second, soon enticing her into a sweet sleep.

Roderich placed the last piece of paperwork into his desk, glad to finally have a clear space, and a clear mind. He let his mind wander, deciding on which piece of music to grace the halls with this evening. Making an exit from his study, he saw a slumbering form leaning against the wall.

"What on Earth..." He let his brows furrow, his tone quiet yet irritated. His expression softened when he noticed it was Elizabeta. 'She must have been waiting for me...Ah, she looks so peaceful...Angelic, even. It would be a shame to wake her.' The thought stuck, as he did love Elizabeta dearly. He may have acted indifferently to her, but in truth...his heart told a different story. His gentlemanly mannerisms persuaded him to lift her from her position against the wall, carefully taking her to his chambers and allowing her to sleep there. He exited with as little noise as possible, clicking his doors shut.

'Poor Elizabeta, she must have worked herself to exhaustion...the house looks immaculate.' His eyes observed every little detail, noting how everything had been dusted and polished to perfection, just the way he liked. He spotted one of his maids entering one of the rooms.

"Annemarie, a moment if you will." He gestured for her to come forward. She did so, looking attentive to him.

"Ja, Herr?"

"I will need you and the others to prepare dinner tonight. Elizabeta has worked herself to exhaustion."

"That's awful, Herr, I'll make sure Analiese and Franziska help also."

"Danke. Run along now." He waved her away and she immediately set to work on finding the others. He pondered to his music room, allowing his mindset to enter into a state of calm. Fingers began gliding across the ivory keys, delicate and sharp sounding notes echoing around the room and drifting down the halls.

Elizabeta was greeted with the sounds from Roderich's piano, and met with his scent as she moved slightly beneath the covers. She sat bolt upright upon this realisation.

"But I could have sworn I was-" She was interrupted by someone else with the room.

"Mr. Edelstein said you had worked yourself to exhaustion. You shouldn't take on so much, Eliza." Annemarie gave her a worried look.

"This isn't my room..."

"Mr. Edelstein took it upon himself to carry you here. He ordered for me and the others to cook dinner and you were to rest. He said he found you outside his study, sleeping."

"Oh god... Roderich must think me weak."

"Nein...quite the opposite. He said you must have had a lot of strength and endurance to finish all of the tasks he set us."

"He said that?"

"I wouldn't lie to you, Eliza."

Elizabeta's thoughts started drifting. 'Roderich carried me to his chambers and gave me the afternoon off...all because I fell asleep outside his study. He's never done that for the others... and the marriage is only political, so it can't be romantic intentions, can it?'

"Eliza?"

"Sorry Anne, my thoughts ran away with me."

"I said that Mr. Edelstein speaks of you most fondly when you're not around. Perhaps you should talk with him, he doesn't let on as much as he feels, especially around you."

"I don't know Anne... even though we are married; it's only for the sake of status. In fact, I objected to start with."

"Please, Eliza, Even Franski and Lisa know you like him a lot more than you say."

"Fine."

"I'll tell him you're awake." Annemarie smiled before leaving. Elizabeta was left alone, which she took the time to pull the covers up and bury her face in them. Of course Annemarie was right- Elizabeta loved Roderich, no matter how hard she had to work. The love had grown over time, but she feared the man had no feelings for her. She let his scent almost absorb into her body, never wanting to let go of it. Hearing footsteps, she put the covers down reluctantly, straightening herself out.

"Slept well, I hope?" He queried, "I never found walls comfortable to sleep against."

"I slept very well, danke." Her blush was enough to add to his comment.

"Why were you outside my study?"

"I'd finished the chores, and I was tired. I wanted to tell you I was taking a few minutes to myself, but I remembered how irritated you get if disturbed in your study for anything other than the tray the maids bring to you. So I decided to wait. You finish about four usually when dealing with paper work, and it was ten to."

"That explains it."

"Annemarie told me you had asked her to prepare dinner with the others...You could have woken me."

"But I chose not to. In fact, you looked too peaceful to wake." A pink tinge dusted his cheeks.

Elizabeta tilted her head to the side slightly, in confusion. "You didn't wake me because I looked too peaceful while sleeping?"

"Ja. I expect you to dine with me tonight; Annemarie believes we have a lot to discuss."

"Wait, what? But I couldn't possibly-"

"No objections. I will see you in half an hour." Roderich went to leave, but was stopped. "And Elizabeta? I won't have you dine with me in servant clothing. I'm sure you'll find something more appropriate in there." He gestured to the end closet before leaving completely.

"Annemarie, You are in so much trouble by the end of this..." She muttered. Sliding out from beneath the covers, she straightened them out and ventured over to the closet. Opening it, she found a dress and a blouse- trousers combination.

"Well, at least he was courteous enough to let me decide. I suppose I shall humour him and wear the dress." She sighed, pulling out the purple gown. It was gorgeous- of course, Roderich would buy the best- and Elizabeta was in awe. Undressing and folding her serving clothes to one side, she stepped into the gown. It was not unlike her usual dress, comfortable and it showed off her curves. As tomboys go, Elizabeta was the only female nation known to be a tomboy. Wearing a dress wasn't alien per-say, but wearing something as beautiful as this gown, it was alien. She spotted a flat pair of purple slip-ons, putting them on and feeling awkward. "This is for him." She convinced herself, looking at her reflection. Grabbing her clothes, she made her way back to her room and put her serving attire on her bed. As she wandered the halls, she was almost deafened when a high pitched squeal erupted from the maid down the hall. She should have known it was Annemarie.

"You look wunderbar, Eliza! Wait till Mr. Edelstein sees you picked the dress!" She cuddled her friend close.

"Thanks, Anne. And I think he knows now, you yelled loud enough." Elizabeta giggled.

"Sorry, it's just you look so different when you're not being all boyish..."

"I'm not a girly person, Anne. Where is Roderich anyway?"

"Mr. Edelstein is in the music room. He's been pondering something, from the way he's been pacing."

"Right. I'm going to check on him."

"Good luck, Eliza!" Annemarie got back to whatever duty she had abandoned, Elizabeta's footsteps shattering the silence as she approached Roderich's music room. The door was open, and she could see Roderich pacing the floors, almost like a caged animal. She stepped through the door, and he was still pacing. She ended up clearing her throat, getting him to look up. His reaction was exactly as she expected.

"You look...indescribable. Femininity suits you, Elizabeta."

"I'm unsure if that should be a compliment or an insult, if I'm to be honest with you..."

"It was meant as a compliment, I assure you."

"Well then, Danke. I decided I would humour you, since I'm sure this was your doing."

"You honestly think that lowly of me? I know of your boyish nature, Elizabeta. That is why I gave you the choice. I fully expected to see you in the blouse and trousers."

"It would seem we know more about one another than we let on."

"Ja, it would. But we will see." Roderich pushed his glasses back slightly. He offered out a hand to Elizabeta, quite obvious that he was blushing. She took his hand and responded in kind, looking away from him. The two of them made their way into the dining room, to find that the table had been organised in a way so that the couple sat opposite one another, but close enough for some form of physical contact. Giggling could be heard from the room beside them, instinctively making the couple let go of one another's hand. When they were certain no one was with them, their fingers interlocked once more. Roderich let Elizabeta sit down first, being a gentleman came first when courting. He sat on the opposite side, giving them the opportunity to speak.

"Elizabeta, I-"

"Perhaps we-"

Both of them had spoken in the same instant, causing Elizabeta to giggle slightly. Roderich flushed red and gestured for her to speak first.

"Danke. Perhaps we should discuss this political marriage status...after all I think the conditions have changed now." She looked upon the tulips that had been placed on the table, and they had been laced through with Edelweiss.

"Of course. You've been more than capable of declaring independence for a while. In honesty, I wonder why you haven't left."

"I didn't leave because I don't want to leave. I admit, I miss my homeland...but spending time here with..."

"With?"

"Ja...There is...Oh screw it. Roderich, I'm going to be perfectly honest. I enjoy spending time here with you. You take extremely good care of me, always have- even when I objected to the marriage at first. As time has gone on, I can't just deny what my heart is asking for."

"What does your heart ask for, Elizabeta?"

"It... Ugh, why is it so hard to just say it?" Elizabeta sighed as she tried to profess her love.

"Then perhaps I should explain why I take such good care of you, as you put it?"

"I doubt if that will help..."

"I took care of you because that is the way a lady is meant to be treated, especially by a man who has had affections for her for a while." Roderich's voice had gone quiet on the last few words.

"That...makes things a lot easier. Perhaps if you had looked a little closer, You'd realise my heart asks for you."

"Me? For how long?"

"Ja, you. For a while."

"Elizabeta...I-Ich lieb dich."

"Ich lieb dich auch, Roderich. That's why I didn't leave. Why would I leave the one person who gave me a home and happiness?"

"So that you could obtain your freedom."

"In order to be limitless, one must have limits is the expression, I believe."

Roderich smiled genuinely to the woman sat across from him. She smiled back, her blush evident and her eyes filled with unshed tears of joy. The moment was interrupted as the serving girls brought in dinner. Annemarie was looking at Elizabeta with questioning eyes. She murmured into Elizabeta's ear.

"Have you kissed him yet?"

"No! It's highly embarrassing in company." Elizabeta hissed back.

"You're too chicken to kiss him?"

"No, just I don't want to embarrass him in company."

"You're being a chicken. Kiss him, I dare you."

"Anne, this is no time for games."

"Just do it, or you'll lose him." She finished her conversation, smiling politely to Roderich before leaving.

"What was all that about?" He raised a single eyebrow.

"Nothing... Annemarie was making a silly dare."

"A Dare?"

"Ja. She dared me to kiss you...which I think is highly embarrassing in company."

"Then allow me to remove the embarrassment for you." He stood up, going to her side and she stood, her body no longer in control of her actions. His lips met hers and she felt faint, all this time she had been missing out on something like this. What they didn't fail to hear was the fan girl squeals erupting from the other side of the door to the next room. Elizabeta's sense came back to her, and she looked away, blushing heavily and panting only slightly. Roderich was in a similar state, only he continued to gaze upon her.

"This is why I found it highly embarrassing."

"You shouldn't be embarrassed. They should be jealous if anything. I'm sure they would have wanted to be in your position."

"I suppose you're right..." She looked back into his eyes and she was met with pure love within the violet orbs. Leaning up only slightly, she joined their lips once more- more chaste than the previous. "It would be a shame if this food went to waste, after all the girls did make this for us."

Roderich nodded in agreement, going to sit back in his seat. Dinner for them both was an easy atmosphere, their conversation turning to reminisce the days when Elizabeta was considered a boy and Gilbert was constantly pestering Roderich. The last part hadn't changed much at all. It got to a point- after dessert- when Roderich got up.

"I think it best that we retire for the night. It's gotten quite late." He suggested.

"But I'm not that tired." She challenged. Roderich could see where this was headed.

"Then what would you prefer we do?"

"We can still retire, but we will be doing anything but sleeping." She spoke in a whisper, Roderich expecting this answer.

"Who am I to refuse a lady?" He murmured. Elizabeta had made her way to his side, holding to his arm. He lifted her into his arms, causing her to gasp. Kissing her soundly, Roderich carried her to his chambers once again, locking the doors.

"Good thing I put in some precautions for them while they ate..." Annemarie was giggling with the girls as they were cleaning in the kitchen.

"How did you know-" Analiese looked to Annemarie.

"Please, those two have been dancing around each other for too long."

"Good point."

Meanwhile, Roderich had stripped Elizabeta of her gown plus her flats and she had rid him of his shirt, boots and cravat. His trousers soon followed, leaving both of them in their underwear. A sizeable bulge could be made out on the front of his boxers, Elizabeta smirking.

"Excited, are we?" She murmured. He silenced her with a kiss as he undid the back of her bra, sliding it off and letting his hands wander over the newly exposed area. Her gasps did not go unnoticed, his ministrations continuing until she was a complete mess.

"Mein liebling Elizabeta...bin ich die erste?" He whispered into her ear.

"Yes...Bitte, Roderich...be gentle." She flushed red, the blush travelling down her chest. He nodded and kissed her. He noticed a small packet upon his bedside. Elizabeta was the one to ask.

"Did you figure we'd-"

"Nein! Gott, Nein... I don't know who put that there." Roderich was sincere in his answer.

"I think I know who. Annemarie. She likes to meddle."

"Remind me to give her a raise." He got back to teasing Elizabeta, making sure she was wet enough.

"Nngh...Roderich...Hurry up...I can't last..." She squirmed as he pulled off her panties. She managed to get Roderich's boxers off quickly, surprising him.

"Careful..." he murmured. The empty packet hit the floor, and Roderich was soon ready to enter her. He slid in, Elizabeta letting out a pained gasp as he hit the hilt. She let a few tears escape, Roderich kissing them away.

"Don't move..." She hissed, the pain still quite evident.

"I won't. I promise you'll feel better soon..." His whisper was accompanied by soft caresses to the base of her spine. His thoughts kept screaming at him to move within the heat that was bliss, but he remained in control, not wanting to hurt her. Eventually the pain became a dull throb and Elizabeta felt ready.

"Alright...You can move..."

Roderich didn't need to be told twice. He caved in to his desires, pulling out slowly and pushing back in. Elizabeta let out a moan, moving her hips.

"Faster...Bitte, Roderich, Faster!" She urged. Obliging to her wishes, he sped up, finding the spot that had her let out near screams of pleasure. He made sure he hit it every thrust.

"I won't last...so close..." Roderich gritted. His rhythm faltered as he felt almost at release.

"Roderich!" Elizabeta toppled over the edge first, Roderich feeling the walls convulsing and bringing him to the sweet release he wanted.

"Elizabeta!"

As the post coital haze hovered in the atmosphere around them, they simply huddled closer together, Roderich stroking her hair and her hand drawing light patterns upon his chest.

"Roderich?" Elizabeta spoke with hushed tones.

"Ja, mein lieb?"

"I love you." She let herself gaze into his lilac orbs. She could see the passion reflected back in them.

"Ich lieb dich auch. We should sleep. We have a confrontation of one of the maids tomorrow."

"We?"

"Ja. We. You're not being a maid anymore. You're my wife and I would like you to become the lady of the house."

Elizabeta's smile did not go unseen. "Alright. But only if I can assist you with more personal chores."

"I have no objections to that."

The two continued with their loving embrace, soon letting slumber seep in. Elizabeta could never be happier, knowing she had secured the one person she ever loved.


End file.
